


Lykke Lavellan - Trying to leave Haven

by forestwalker



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestwalker/pseuds/forestwalker
Summary: A short fic.As soon as Lykke Lavellan left the war table after closing the first rift she finds herself alone for the first time. It offers an opportunity for her to flee, but reality hits hard.Followsmoldalishelfon tumblr for updates and more content!





	Lykke Lavellan - Trying to leave Haven

As soon as Lykke walked out of the gates and saw the open wilderness she started running. Past the tents and the training men, leaving the small village behind her. Not many people seemed to take notice of her, but who would usually pay attention to a running elf. She flew through the woodlands, cold, packed snow crackling under her naked feet. She found the outskirts but before reaching the treeline at the foot of the mountain the pain in her left hand flared up and she tumbled head first to the ground, holding her left hand tightly clutched to her chest. Tears started to flood her eyes and she screamed. Desperate she tried to get up, crawling towards the trees, but eventually stopped, realizing that she could not flee from this. The pain subdued but she stayed still. Letting everything out. She felt so lost, so alone. Her clan was far away and Camran… he was dead. Lykke had not seen Elgara either. She had sent her trusted owl away with a message the same morning as the explosion. She tucked her knees up to her chest and cried silently. It was unfair. She lived but she was stuck. Cursed. Tied down by a task she did not want. She cursed the breach, the explosion, Haven and herself. May the dread wolf take everything away. 

She heard the crisp layer of ice break a bit behind her but she did not care. She stilled cried, but pressed her body together even more. Couldn’t they just leave her alone.  
“It’s hurting isn’t it.” It was not a question but a statement. A smooth, warm voice of man. Not Cassandra or the other women. Not the stupid templar shemlen either. The man approached her behind her back. Light steps. She answered with silence. He was close now, right behind her. She heard him sitting down and felt a hand touch her arm. She reacted by shrugging, but the hand stayed firm.  
“Leave me.” Lykke whispered into the snow. “Leave me to the cold”.  
“It would have been easy wouldn’t it.” His thumb started to stroke her arm in a slow pace, reassuring but not to intimate.  
“It is an tough part to act. It’s alright to let it overwhelm you, you did not choose this path.” 

They stayed like that for a while. She crying, not looking up. He sitting there, stroking her, trying to comfort. She let his words sink in. Somehow the validation and the warmth in his voice made her come back to reality. Her body was shaking of the cold, trying to stay alive and her crying made it worse. She shivered and tried to collect herself, feeling tired. The man stood up and he put a jacket over her. Lykke looked up, tired eyes, at him. It was the elf she met before, Solas. He smiled and offered a hand.  
“Let’s leave the cold for now. I think a fire and some food would do you good.”  
“I don’t want it. I never asked for it” she said, trying to sit up, waking up the aching muscles.  
“I know” he responded, understanding what she ment while grabbing her hand. “But I can help you control it, make it less painful.” When she stood up, she was still a half a head shorter than the slender elf but it did not hinder her from looking into his eyes, trying to detect if he somehow tried to fool her.  
“I mean it. Since the breach appeared the Vail have become thin, giving us the opportunity to draw more mana and it will aid you.” He put his hands around her shoulders and looked in the direction of the village. They started to slowly walk back. She tucked the jacket closer around her and looked down on the ground. Her tears made her face freezing cold, but they continued to silently stream down her face.


End file.
